Change for the Good Episode 4- Bad Breakdown
(Door bell rings) Diantha: Who is that? Linsay: (Walks to the door and opens it) Linda: Hey! Linsay: Umm.. Hi. Linsay Interview: This unexpected visit from the life coach was.. unexpected lol. Linda: I’m back again to check on you girls progress. So Linsay, you’re first. (They walk into Linda’s office) Linda: So how are you doing? Linsay: Well, I fought Surai the other day.. Linda: Why? Linsay: She was complaining about her food not coming out in time so I checked her and once we got back to the house I popped her. End of confrontation. Linda: Let me be honest, that was a petty reason to fight her. Linsay: Looking back at it, I was pretty petty. Linda: So, my advice is don’t let other’s people’s actions and words get to you. You need to learn to let things go and forgive and forget. Linsay: Okay. Linda: I have faith in you, Linday. :D Linsay: Thanks! Linsay Interview: I’m going to use this advice but if Surai gets smart again I won’t be afraid to pop her again. Diantha: Hi! Linda: Hey, so how are things going? Diantha: Good. Linda: So how are your trust issues? Diantha: Good I guess. I mean, I trust the other three people I hang out with. Linsay, Briella and Paula. Linda: What about your dad? Diantha: I haven’t talked to him in months. Linda: Why? Diantha: Because, everytime I talk to him, I just get reminded of how much he hurt me. Linda: Diantha, you have to let things go and forgive. Because if you live with regret and hurt your whole life, you will feel even more miserable than the person who hurted you. Diantha: Okay. Linda: Now will you call him later on? Diantha: Yes ma’am. Linda: Alright, thanks. (Arianna walks in) Linda: Hello. Arianna: Hey. Linda: So how are things going? Arianna: Good I guess.. Linda: What about you and your mom? Arianna: I haven’t talk to her in a year.. Linda: Why? Arianna: I don’t know, she left me.. So why not.. Linda: That’s not a valid excuse. You need forgive her mistakes because everyone makes one. So promise you’ll call her before our next meeting? Arianna: I will try to. Linda: Thanks! (Paula walks in) Paula: Hey. Linda: Hello. How are things going? Paula: Well, my boyfriend called me on some bulls**t. Linda: What happened? Paula: He said oh, what’s the status of our relationship since you’re out there? And I’m like, we our still together.. Like that made me mad. I almost said we’re through.. Linda: You can’t break up with someone over their words. He was just worried. Worrying in your case means he loves you even though you guys are in different places. You need to keep this relationship strong and not break up due to stupid reasons. Paula: Okay. Paula Interview: Linda has some pretty good advice. I liker her. (Briella Walks in) Linda: Hello. Briella: Hey. Lina: How are things going? Briella: Good I guess. I’ve been trying not to pop Surai. She’s so annoying. Linda: Did she do something to you? Briella: No, but it’s her words, her actions, that annoy me. Linda: You can’t let those things get to you. You have to forget about it and brush it off. Briella: Alright. Briella Interivew: Linda’s advice is good I guess but Surai is starting to annoy me. She needs to go. (Surai walks in) Surai: Hey! Linda: Hey. So how are things? Surai: Linsay and I fought, but I bet you heard of that. And it seems like I’m the most hated in the house. Linda: Why do you think that? Surai: I can only speak for myself, I really don’t know. I haven’t done anything to these girls besides fight them when they got in my face. Linda: You have to ignore these girls. Don’t give them a reaction because that’s what they’re looking for. Drama. Let it roll off your back. Surai: I’ll try. (They both walks out) Everyone: Bye Linda! Linda: So, I’ll come back.. Well, you guys will see. (Exits the house) Everyone: Bye Linda! Diantha: So what are we doing today? Paula: Lets go to the club. (The girls get ready for the club) Briella: LOOK WHO’S THE FIRST ONE DONE THIS TIME! (Runs to the limo) Diantha: GET BACK HERE (Runs after her) (The rest of the girls get into the limo) Surai Interview: I hope we have a good night tonight, I don’t want no drama at this club. (They arrive at the club and start drinking and dancing) Surai: CELEBRITES IN THE BUILDING!!!!!! (Stands on top of a bar) Paula Interview: Everytime we go out, Surai has to show out. Why? Why can’t you be normal and just dance on the dancefloor instead of a bar.. Briella: (Whispers to Linsay, Diantha and Paula) I’m saying something in the limo. F**k her. Surai: (Gets off of the bar and throws up on the floor) Arianna: WOAH Surai: (Stands up) I’m good I’m good. Arianna Interview: Surai just threw up and it smells. We need to get out before anyone notices. (Everyone gets into the limo) Briella: Surai, why are you always showing out? Standing on top of bars, throwing up on public property. Surai: Why does that matter to you? Briella: Hold on, why are you getting smart? Don’t get f***ked up in this limo sweety. Surai: Do it than. Briella: (Gets in Surai’s face) YOU THINK YOU’RE ALL THAT BUT YOU AIN’T. DO SOMETHING H** Surai: I’m not paying you no mind. Get mad all you want b**ch. Briella: I DON’T CARE IF YOU AIN’T LISTENING B**CH I’LL TALK REGARDLESS. Surai: Okay. Can you move out of my face? Briella: (Gets closer) OR WHAT!? Surai Interview: I’m trying not to hit her but she’s pushing me. Pushing me really hard.. Briella: EXACTLY. BYE H**. (Everyone gets out the limo and walks into the house) Briella: I DIDN’T KNOW SHE LOST HER BALLS SO EASILY. (Everyone goes to sleep) (The next morning) Arianna: (Uses the bathroom) Briella: (Walks to the bathroom and sees someone’s in there) Hurry the f**k up.. Arianna: Okay, you don’t have to rush me.. Briella: HURRY THE F**K UP B**CH Arianna: (Flushes the toilet and washes hands and opens the door) There.. Arianna Interview: Its 10 a.m. in the morning you already have an attitude? Why? Arianna: (Walks to the kitchen) Brie always has an attitude this early.. Surai: Ignore her like I did. Briella: (Screams from upstairs) WHO THE F**K LEFT PEE ON THE TOILET SEAT!? Arianna: Here we go.. Briella: (Walks to the kitchen) ARI, WHY DID YOU PEE ON THE SEAT!? Arianna: I didn’t. Briella: B**CH YES YOU DID. Arianna: Show me than. (They both walk to the bathroom) Arianna: I don’t see a thing. What are you about!? Briella: DON’T CALL ME A LIAR. YOU PEED ON THE SEAT. Briella Interview: Peeing on the seat is disgusting. Ari clean it up before I clean it up with you. (They both walk back downstairs) Arianna: I didn’t pee on the seat. Briella: CLEAN IT UP BEFORE I CLEAN YOU UP WITH IT B**CH. Arianna: That’s impossible. Briella: Let me show you. (Grabs Arianna’s hair and starts punching the back of her head) Arianna: (Screams and tries to punch her) Briella: (Slams Ari to the ground and continues to punch her) (Security comes and tries to break up the fight) Surai Interivew: Brie is so petty for fighting Ari. There wasn’t even pee on the toilet seat.. Security Guard: BRIE LET GO. (Briella lets go out Arianna’s hair) Briella: YOU GOT YOUR A** BEAT H**. LIE ON THAT B**CH Surai: That was unnecessary yo.. Briella: (Lets go of Security’s hold and runs after Surai) Surai: (Kicks Brie to the ground and gets on top of her) Arianna: Y’ALL NEED TO STOP (Surai and Brie are punching each other continuously) (Security comes and breaks up the fight) Surai: WHY DID YOU HIT ME B**CH!!? Briella: LONG AWAITED A** BEATING H** Surai: YOU DIDN’T DO S*** B**CH Briella Interview: I’m so done with these h**s.. I’m going crazy.. Briella: F**K Y’ALL H***S (Starts throwing knives and forks at Surai and Arianna) (They both dodge the utensils) (Security takes Briella outside and puts her in a van and it drives off) Arianna: Crazy b**ch.. (To be continued) Category:Change for the Good